Sábado en la noche
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Sasuke comienza a sentir arrepentimiento por todas las cosas que nunca hizo con Sakura. Sin embargo, no siempre hay segundas oportunidades. Ahora sólo queda que ella pueda levantarse y seguir sin perder la cabeza que le queda en el proceso. - *OS basado en las canciones "Saturday Night(Suede)" y "Bar Italia(Pulp)". Créditos a sus autores.


**Sábado en la noche**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría.

"Saturday Night (Suede), "Bar Italia (Pulp)" y "Trash (Suede)" son canciones con las que me basé para hacer esta historia, créditos a sus respectivas bandas y autores de las mismas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **E** ntonces la miro, tan triste que se me parte el corazón en miles de partes. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Cómo curar sus heridas cuando soy yo el que las ha provocado? Desearía seguir siendo el mismo sujeto frío que ella conoció cuando éramos apenas unos niños, la realidad es que yo ya no soy ese _tipo_. Y ella ya no es la misma niña molesta de antes.

Ahora ella puede levantarse, irse si así lo desea.

Me gustaría tomarla de la mano y salir a caminar. Ver a la gente marcharse al trabajo. Tal y como lo hacíamos todos los días, mientras notábamos como la cara de las personas se desfiguraba por el estrés del día al día, como corrían presurosos para tomar el último tren directo a la misma rutina monótona de la vida, mientras nosotros nos sentábamos en esa banca de la estación; ella me daría un poco de helado y yo apretaría los labios porque odio el helado.

 **I**

Pero yo hubiera hecho todo para que ella fuera feliz, y si ella era feliz de ese modo entonces todo estaba bien.

Hoy ella ha estado trabajando, ha estado conversando, ha estado fumando. Y todo estaría bien porque esta noche iríamos a bailar, iríamos a reírnos, a marearnos de tanto conducir. Y todo estaría bien. Y sería tan genial, saldríamos esta noche. Lo que sea para hacerla feliz, una noche de sábado.

Hoy ella ha estado sentada ahí, sentada en su silla negra con los mueves de oficina que tanto solía criticar y decirme que odiaba que prefería estar sentada sobre un clavo a esas cosas negras. Pero hoy ella está sentada ahí, con su cabello largo y su uniforme (que odiaba mucho).

Pero todo estará bien. Porque esta noche, saldríamos a beber, haríamos cosas tontas, y nunca dejaríamos al invierno entrar y todo estaría bien como todos dicen.

Y sería tan agradable, salir este sábado en la noche (una última vez) como lo solíamos hacer.

Saldríamos a deambular esta noche. Lo que sea para hacerla feliz una noche de sábado. Lo que sea para hacerla feliz y hacer que todo esté bien.

 **II**

Como quisiera que ella pudiera irse de este lugar antes de que le digan que acaba de morir, de una forma triste, melancólica y sin amor. Sus ojos verdes me miran con tristeza, están apagados y opacos.

Molestia, tus ojos no solían ser así, ellos tenían una luz, esa luz que tanto necesité y que encontré en ti… Entonces molestia, ¿por qué no te levantas y te vas?

Me mantengo en mi posición dominante y fumo mi décimo cigarrillo, inundando el departamento de pestilencia. Mis ojos están rojos, y la mano izquierda me tiembla.

¿Esto tenía que ocurrir de esta forma? ¿Pudimos haberlo evitado? Pero no fue así, lo cierto es que…

—Tan sólo mírate, te ves tan confundida ¿qué fue lo que perdiste Sakura?

—No te preocupes Sasuke, sólo fue mi cabeza.

¡Vamos ya es hora! Muévete rápido, muévete antes de que pierdas realmente tu cabeza.

 **III**

¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos al Bar Italia? En esa esquina donde tú solías pedir una malteada y unos churros. Por mi parte, siempre pedía un café negro cargado y sin azúcar. Me dabas de tus churros y gruñía internamente porque detestaba la azúcar pero molestia, yo hubiera hecho todo para hacerte feliz. Sólo para hacerte feliz a ti.

Pero hoy si pudieras pedir algo, ¿podrías pedirme un café? Dos de azúcar estaría bien, porque me estoy quedando dormido y ya casi amanece, y cuando amanezca es probable que nunca más me vuelvas a ver.

Molestia; si demoliesen este edificio (el gran Bar Italia) aun así se vería mejor que tú.

Si "sales viva de esta", encontrémonos aquí mismo, la próxima semana, a esta misma hora. Tal vez pida una malteada como siempre me sugeriste, al tiempo que parpadeabas y meneabas tu cabeza.

—Sí Sasuke, pide una malteada de fresa ¡te va encantar!

—Pero Sakura, en serio que odio los fresas.

—Uhmm, ¿me prometes que un día si comparas una? ¡Ándale! ¿Aunque sea de tamaño pequeño?

—Sabes que no prometo nada.

Oh Sakura, debí de ver en tus ojos como hubo una pequeña colisión por haberte dicho que no prometo nada. Las mujeres tienden a hacerse interpretaciones muy profundas sobre lo que decimos.

Lo siento tanto. En serio no creí que mis palabras fueran a lastimarte ese día.

Pero ya es tarde ¿no?

Esta noche, iríamos a donde la gente va y se deja llevar. Lo que sea para hacerte feliz un sábado más… Y hacer que todo esté bien nuevamente, así como dice la gente todo estará bien mi cerezo.

" _Porque somos la basura tú y yo, somos la basura sobre la brisa. Solamente basura tú y yo"_

Has estado fumando, sales de la oficina y te diriges al que era nuestro apartamento. No pasaste al Bar Italia y en cambio te acuestas. Has seguido esa rutina por tantos meses Sakura. Me preocupas.

Esta vez ya no fumo, esta vez te prometo que en otra vida las cosas no serán tan tristes. Esta vez te prometo que podremos ser felices por siempre y para siempre, así como tu soñabas en tus cuentos rosas de princesas y castillos.

Porque esta noche de sábado podríamos hacer tantas cosas, si tan solo se me permitiera verte solo un poco, y admirar tu rostro como nunca lo hice. Este sábado en la noche quisiera hacerte el amor de verdad, crear galaxias entre nosotros y capturar este último momento.

Si tan sólo pudieras pedir una cosa a tus dioses, ¿podrías pedir que se me concediera una segunda vida en la Tierra siendo yo?

Y si no es mucho pedir, tal vez un café con dos de azúcar. Y la malteada de fresa que tanto querías que probara.

Todo para hacerte feliz.

* * *

 **N/A** Bueno, aquí de nuevo reportandome. Había escuchado esas canciones durante la semana y me dije "debo hacerlo", aunque el resultado fue un poco (o mucho) triste, mi corazón se hizo pequeño al escribir lo último. Espero sea de su agrado y les haya causado el propósito de esta historia que es la locura, tristeza, arrepentimiento y melancolía. Vean el video de la canción "Saturday Night" (Suede) quizá sea algo común, pero finalmente me basé en él para la historia. Y bueno "Bar Italia" según sí existe y está en Inglaterra (y bueno, yo sigo en México). En fin, les deseo lo mejor y ya saben si les gustó/deprimió/alegró o lo que sea dejen un comentario, que vaya que me animan mucho.

Saludos cordiales a todos, y recuerden que Tamahara chan es mi página en facebook.


End file.
